Red
by theprincess621
Summary: Ginny isn't any normal sixteen year old girl, she's got attitude. And what happens when Draco Malfoy turns up and fuels that attitude of hers? Well hell insues of course. a/n: Just a little plot bunny. Don't own HP don't sue. :  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Well I have to go to the prefects meeting…" Hermione suddenly proclaimed, standing up abruptly. The other three pairs of eyes looked up at her. Ron and Hermione had just got done with a fight, the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. After saying this she threw him a dirty look and huffed out of the compartment. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and shook their heads before Harry turned to Ron to talk, completely tuning Ginny out. With a roll of her eyes she began standing, grabbing her trunk as she straitened up.

"Where are you going?" Ron snapped, looking up at her.

"Places." She threw a smirk at him and walked out before he could reply. She made her way slowly to the end of the train, walking at her own pace, ignoring the huffs of people behind her if she were going to slow for them. The red head made it to the end of the train, to an empty compartment that no one used. After sliding the door open, a soft smile spread across her lips as her eyes fell on the girl across from her. "Smoking is bad for you…" She murmured to her best friend, Keira, who sat on one of the benches; window open and a fag resting lightly between her fingers, as if it were about to drop.

"Right right…that's rich coming from you." Her friend retorted in her thick Irish accent, a smile also breaking across her plump pink lips.

A laugh bubbled from Ginny's lips as she threw her trunk up into the racks above, and sat down, lighting her own cigarette and taking a long drag off of it. "You know love, we're going to have to quit these someday." She said, lifting her hand in indication of the cancer stick between her fingers.

Her friend snickered, "No we don't. How long have we been smoking for Gin, like two years? I say fuck it. If these don't kill us something else will."

Ginny smirked, "Touche." The two girls fell into a comfortable conversation about how their summers' had been, even though they'd already talked about it through letters, it just wasn't the same. After a while the two fell into silence, both of them having lit another fag.

The light outside the window was beginning to fade, which indicated the two girls needed to begin changing into their school robes. They both maneuvered their trunks down easily, not once burning themselves on the lit cigarettes balancing precariously between their lips. Ginny had her school skirt on and her white button down on, hanging open, not yet buttoned up and the same with Keira when the compartment door slid open, both pairs of eyes looked up to the intruder. The red head raised an eyebrow as Draco Malfoy strolled in, silently. He smirked to the two of them and sat down next to where Keira had been sitting and across from Ginny. He nodded to the two before pulling out his own pack of cigarettes and lighting one for himself. The two girls shared a look before a smirk tugged at both their lips and they finished dressing and sat down to finish up what was left of their fags.

The three sat in a comfortable silence for a while, all three of them having finished their cigarettes.

"_Who knew I would get to entertain my little habit, and get a show all in one train ride…"_ Draco thought to himself with a smirk.

Suddenly a harsh voice was heard outside of their compartment, "Draco baby! Draky!" it shrilled. An almost silent sigh escaped the blonde's lips before he turned his eyes to the door that was now sliding open.

"Parkinson, how many times have I told you not to call me those names?" he said coldly as he stood, "Ladies." He nodded to the two still in the compartment , a smirk on his pale pink lips, and brushed past Pansy to walk out into the hallway.

"Draco why were you sitting with them? And why do you smell like, ugh, cigarette smoke?"

"I wanted away from you Parkinson." Keira and Ginny heard a shriek of outrage after Malfoy had said this and the two started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ginny…Ginny…Ginevra…Hey you bony lass get your lard ass out of bed!" Keira ended out yelling next to the sleeping red heads ear. A hand lifted out of the pile of blanket on the bed, and her middle finger shot up in the air at the other girl. "You're so sweet in the morning Gin…" Keira said with a smirk as she got up and strolled to the bathroom, to finish getting ready for the first day of classes.

"What time is it?" Ginny mumbled as she walked into the bathroom, taking her clothes off as she headed in a straight line for the shower.

"Seven forty-five."

"Ugh." She grunted as she walked into the shower and turned on the hot water, making the room steamed up. "Ah damnit, Keira I forgot a towel can you throw me one?" Ginny called from the shower stall after she'd turned off the water.

"You're such a pain in the ass…first you mess up my perfect hair, then you demand my attention while I'm putting on make up? Do you want me to towel you off too while I'm at it?" silence was heard between the girls for a moment before they both cracked up laughing.

Ginny quickly put on her school clothes and used a few spells to dry and set her hair, leaving it straight and falling down her back with a small poof to pull back her bangs giving her a slight rocker look. She waved her wand once more and her make up was finished. The read head glanced over at her fiery best friend and smirked at her, she stood with her arms crossed and one foot tapping impatiently on the floor. "Just one last thing, relax you crazy bitch." Ginny muttered glancing down at her uniform. Her mum always left it long and her shirt two sizes too big. An eyebrow shot up in the air as she waved her wand at herself again, her shirt shrunk to fit her slightly curved body, and her skirt shortened up, still staying within the limits however. "Shoes…I need shoes…" She muttered as she walked over to her bed and dug into her trunk; one black high top converse flew into the air over Keira's head, nearly hitting her, then the other flew at her, hitting her in the stomach.

"Ginny!" She whispered acidly, although an evil smirk played on her lips. "I'm going to kill you this year aren't I?" She asked as she hucked the shoe back at the other girls head.

Ginny laughed and caught it easily, along the with the other one that came at her right after the first. "Thanks love." She threw them on quickly and grabbed her bag. "Come on slow poke we might miss breakfast." She smirked and ran out of the room as the other girl took out her wand jokingly.

"Ms. Weasley I'd like to speak to you." McGonnagal said as she got to Ginny's spot at the breakfast table.

Ginny swallowed the gigantic bite of food she'd had in her mouth and nodded, "What's up Professor?"

After that comment a glare was shot at her from the older woman before she continued, "We've decided to move you up to seventh year classes this year because you've gone above and beyond in your past years here. You will also be receiving a new personal dorm room so you won't have the distractions of the sixth years, and before you ask Ms. O'Donahue there is room for you to move in with her." With that she held out two sheets of paper to the girls before moving on, on Ginny's schedule it said she had transfiguration, double potions, and charms after lunch. At the very bottom of the sheet were the instructions to her new living quarters and what the password was.

The two young woman looked at each other, shocked. "Did that really just happen?" Ginny asked slowly.

"I think it did."

"Wow."

"I agree."

"I need a cigarette…" Ginny mumbled, glancing down at her schedule once more.

"What do you have today?" Keira asked as the two stood outside, right around the corner from the front doors of the castle, smoke emitting from the cigarette's in each of the girls hands.

"Transfiguration, double potions, and charms."

"You have two off periods?" her friend asked incredulously.

"I guess so. I'm just royally pissed off about the potions. It's with Slytherins. Ah well…" Ginny sighed and took a long drag off her fag.

"I wonder if my things got sent to your new dorm as well?" Keira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Whoever said you could stay with me?" Ginny smirked.

"Oh don't even start with me, first you leave me to the sixth years, and now you threaten to not let me live with you. Go to hell." The girls laughed and threw their cigarettes to the grass as they walked into the castle.

Ginny made her way down the crowded hallways and into the transfiguration classroom, right before it was to begin. "Miss Weasley, come up here please." McGonnagal snapped at the younger woman. Everyone in the room, including Harry, Hermione and Ron turned to look at her as she walked up the center aisle to the teachers desk. "Here is your book for this class. Now go sit down, preferably away from your brother and miss Granger, I don't want to listen to them nittering to you the whole class about why you're here. You can talk later." Ginny nodded and headed to the opposite side of the room where the majority of Slytherins' sat and she sat at the very back in the last row.

Unknown to the red head a pair of silver eyes followed her to her seat before he turned to the front to listen to the old bat drone on about how their seventh year was supposed to go. Questions rolled through the blonde's head, suddenly he stopped and smirked, "It's going to be an interesting year." He thought to himself, shooting the red head in the back a wicked grin.

"Hey Red!" The blonde called as he saw the youngest Weasley hauling ass towards the front doors of the castle. "Red!" He called again as she didn't turn around.

Ginny kept walking, tuning out the crowd around her as only one thing was on her mind and it involved ruining her lungs and calming her mind. As she got outside and heard one more loud call of "Red!" She turned around, raising an eyebrow menacingly at whoever was about to interrupt her time to relax. "You are ridiculous, do you know how many times I called to you?" Draco snapped at her.

"What's your point? And what do you need?" Ginny snapped back, continuing to walk to her favorite smoking spot, figuring if he wanted to talk he'd follow.

"Down killer…we have a kinship remember?" He held up one of his own black cigarettes before he stuck it between his lips and raised his wand to light the cigarette between her lips. She raised an eyebrow and sucked on it as he lit it then lit his own. She nodded to him to continue, "So tell me Red," She glared at him at the hated name, and he smirked at her, "why did you get moved to seventh year?"

"Hell if I know. I guess I'm just that amazing." She smirked.

"Doubt it."

The smell of clove filled the air as he continued to smoke, she took a deep breath loving the smell of the expensive clove cigarettes he seemed to prefer. "As lovely as it is to chat with you Malfoy, you're love is here and I definitely _don't_ like listening to her. Later." As she said this Malfoy turned to see Pansy walking towards them, but by the time he turned back to her she already had her back to him and was walking towards the castle for lunch.

"Pigmy Puff." Ginny murmured to the portrait in front of her, Keira giggled behind her as the two girls walked through the portrait hole, but it immediately stopped once the two girls saw the inside of Ginny's new rooms. They stopped dead, right inside the door, eyes wide as they looked around. "Holy hell."


End file.
